gohanfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
vegeta's first appearance was in dragonball z when he made his steps on earth to destroy it, but in the end gohan turned into a great ape and smooshed him. then a year later gohan, kuririn and bulma set off to planet namek and vegeta happens to be there . then a 2 years after they here about the androids, starting the android saga. try as he might he could not defeat #18 and she dislocated vegeta's arm. a week after that chaos they started hearing rumors of an android named cell. piccolo was the first to face him, and he realized that cell had analized all of the z fighters powers. but when cell absorbed #17 the matters turned for the worse. tienshinhan tried to hold him off with his neo tri-beam but after hours if doing that he gave out.kuririn tried to stop cell from absorbing #18 but cell finally did. after vegeta and trunks fought him at the end he mentioned a tournament, in wich all the z fighters shall attend to. so a week later goku was the first to step up, but after a while he forfited. so gohan stepped up and got his ass kicked. but then after the death of #16 gohan went ssj2 and bombarded cell, and cell regurgetated #18 and was gonna blow himself up but goku sacraficed himself and thought he killed cell but know, he was somehow alive and stronger. so gohan and cell did a kamehameha clash and gohan, with some help from his dead father, won. starting the majin buu saga, years after the clash with cell vegeta had gotten stronger and ready to face goku, unfortunately, there was an monster named majin buu who came out of his cacuun and started killing again. and babadi a wizard behind majin buu turned vegeta majin, and there starts the bloody battle against majin vegeta and goku, vegeta prevailed and went to stop majin buu and he sacraficed himself to kill majin buu, and after tons of fighting goku and vegeta faced kid buu. the battle went on until goku got energy for the spirit bomb, but he didnt have enough to fully complete it. yet dende rushed to the scene and asked porunga if goku can have his ki fully restored and goku defeated majin buu, sending vegeta back to hell. 23 years after the death of majin buu a world martial arts tournament is announced and goku believes that a boy named uub is a rencarnated kid buu. so goku asks buu if he could use his magic so goku can fight uub. eventually after the fight goku goes off with uub to train. starting the GT saga. several weeks after training goku and uub were fully trained. but as goku was walking out the black star dragonballs were used to turn goku back into a kid. the one responsable for this was empire pilaf. and the black star dragonballs were not just scattered around the earth, but the entire universe! Category:Villains Category:Blog posts